Sick Day
by Moogle Kym
Summary: Roxas gets a cold, and guess who has to take care of him? If you guessed Axel, you are correct! Read and review please. Still in progress, rated T to be safe.
1. The Story Begins

Roxas woke up one morning feeling horrible. He hoped that someone realized that he was late for breakfast, and would come up to check on him. He coughed and tried to go back to sleep.

Axel sat at the long table in the dining room as the other organization members sat and chatted amongst themselves. He tapped his fingers mindlessly against the hard surface, his emerald eyes searching around the room for the familiar blond nobody. So far no sign of him. That made him worry slightly (If he had a heart) since the other nobody was usually earlier than him. Axel visibly frowned. Something didn't feel right.

"Axel," a deep cold voice called to him as Axel turned his head to look at the Superior who was staring at him with his glowing orange eyes. "Where is number XIII?" Xemnas asked. Axel shrugged.

"Not sure, usually he shows up earlier than I do," Axel said.

"Then go see what's amiss," Xemnas ordered and Axel resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course," he said before standing and walking out of the dining room with his boots clanking again the white tile flooring. "Not like I wasn't already going to go and check on him anyway," Axel muttered as he teleported to the hallway where Roxas's room was. With a flick of his gloved hand the Flurry of Dancing Flames knocked on Roxas's door. "Hey, Roxas? You up?" Axel asked thinking Roxas might have overslept or something.

"Axel? Come in. I'm awake, but I'm feeling kinda sick," Roxas said with a cough. He smiled, knowing that Axel would take care of him.

Hearing the soft reply and a cough Axel quickly entered to find Roxas in bed looking really pale. "Sick?" he asked repeating what Roxas had said before he came into the room. "Damn Roxas, I didn't think Nobodies even got sick," he said with a hint of worry in his voice. He came over and pressed his backhand against Roxas forehead. His face scrunched up in thought as he pulled his hand away. "Well I can't really tell if you have a fever or not since my body is heated more thanks to fire, but I could still feel it's pretty hot," Axel said grabbing a chair and sitting by Roxas's bed. "Just what exactly were you doing that got you sick?" Axel asked. He had a feeling he had to report this to the Superior later.

"I... I'm not sure, but it may have something to do with the fact that I had that mission when it was pouring rain," Roxas said. He was starting to get a headache, and he coughed a few times. The poor kid was feeling miserable and just wanted to sleep.

Axel frowned slightly as Roxas coughed. The blond Nobody really didn't look too good. "Well," Axel said standing up. "I'm going to tell the Superior why you weren't at breakfast, anything you need?" Axel asked.

"Ummm... Could you get me something to eat?" Roxas asked. He was hungry, but he didn't want to get up.

Axel nodded and stood up. "Sure thing," Axel said giving Roxas his signature grin before teleporting out of the room and into the dining room. Xemnas was there talking to Xigbar before he noticed Axel.

"Report?" he said. Axel nearly rolled his eyes.

"Sick and hungry," Axel said quickly his hand already grabbing a plate and some bits of breakfast.

"Sick?" Xemnas questioned but didn't bother waiting for a reply as he continued. "I see, I'll see to it that Vexen prepares Roxas medicine, his symptoms?"

"Slight fever, cough... pale," Axel said for a minute before suddenly getting the urge to get back to the room.

"Alright, I'll see to it you are going to take care of him until he is better?"

"Yes,"

"Good," Xemnas said before disappearing. Axel gave a glare at the spot before teleporting away with Roxas food to his room.

"Here," Axel said setting the food on the bedside table besides Roxas. "Just grabbed a little of everything," Axel said scratching the back of his head with a shrug. "Wasn't sure what you wanted,"

Roxas smiled. "Thanks, Axel," he said, starting to eat. He was still feeling sick, but a full stomach kept his mind off it.

Axel sat by Roxas and watched him eat, waiting to see if Roxas needed anything else. He tapped his fingers on his chin while his eyes began to search the room. "Need anything else, Roxas?" Axel decided to ask.

"Not right now... I'm just glad you're here with me. It'd be very boring if I was alone," Roxas said with a slight smile. He coughed a few times.

Axel grinned but it was hinting his worry for Roxas as the Nobody coughed a few times. "I hope your right," Axel said trying to keep his cool so he can help Roxas without getting all worried about it. Not that Nobodies can actually worry; it was just his mind telling him so.

"If it seems more serious than a cold, get help," Roxas said, coughing.

Axel nodded. "I just hope it doesn't get any worse than that," he said leaning back into the chair as he looked around the room. "But, the superior said you should be getting medicine soon, so you should be fine," Axel said.


	2. Later That Day

Later that day, Roxas was feeling worse, not better. The crappy medicine Vexen gave him made him sick to his stomach. As he tried not to puke, Axel walked into the room.

"Hey, Rox! What's going on?" Axel asked, with a big, obviously fake smile.

Roxas moaned. "Vexen's trying to poison me. That medicine made me feel worse," he complained. He was starting to turn green.

"You poor thing. Need a bucket or something to puke in?" Axel asked. He felt sorry for Roxas, and began stroking the young Nobody's cheek.

"Y-yeah. I do…" Roxas said. Then, he closed his mouth tightly, so he didn't throw up all over his bed. He was sweating a lot, and he didn't like being sick.

"Not to worry, Rox. I'll get you something," Axel said, quickly leaving. He came back with a large bowl.

Roxas sat up, looked at the bowl, and threw up in it. "I… hate… being… sick…" he moaned when he could finally talk again. He closed his eyes, and he felt a gloved hand rubbing his back.

"It's OK, Roxas, it's OK. I'll stay with you until you're better, even if it means I miss tomorrow's beach trip," Axel said comfortingly. Their eyes met, and Roxas started to cry.

"You really care about me that much?" he asked. He was touched. His face felt hot, and it wasn't the fever. He blushed, and he felt Axel's hand wiping away his tears.

"Of course, Rox. Would you doubt me?" Axel asked. He looked at Roxas worriedly, and started to hum a lullaby. "Go to sleep for now, Roxas. I'll be here when you wake up."

Roxas resisted at first, but sleep finally claimed him. He began to slip into a strange dream world where Larxene was a demon, and Axel was his guardian angel. He tossed and turned, imagining the resulting fight.


End file.
